


Young, Dumb, and Full of Doggie Cum: How I Became the Breeding Bitch to a Massive Husky

by lecherbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dogs, Drugged Sex, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Grindr, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, POV First Person, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Zoophilia, beastiality, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherbitch/pseuds/lecherbitch
Summary: I just wanted to hook up with these two gorgeous men I met through Grindr. I ended up sinking to levels of depravity I never thought I'd enjoy, and now, after taking the dog's knot, I'm never going back.
Relationships: Original male character/dog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 378





	Young, Dumb, and Full of Doggie Cum: How I Became the Breeding Bitch to a Massive Husky

I was young, dumb, and incredibly horny. I had just moved to a bigger city with a thriving gay community, and I needed my holes filled as soon as possible. Browsing through Grindr in my old town had been a chore. Countless old men asking if I wanted them to be my daddy, unwarranted dick pics from cocks that looked more like a sad sea creature than anything palatable, and the chasers. Oh, god. The chasers. But browsing through Grindr here was a different story entirely. I don't think I had ever seen such a fine collection of men all in one place before. My inbox was blowing up. Sure, there was the usual unwarranted dick pic, the severely misinformed straight dude, and so on, but the amount of total studs more than made up for that.

I was swiping through profiles when one caught my eye. A couple in their mid-thirties had a joint account and were active and looking for some fun. Their pictures were hot, too. The older of the two was shirtless, with warm tan skin and a sculpted chest. His hair was black and had a slight wave to it, and fell just past his shoulders. He had alluring grey eyes that pierced through me like steel. His lower half was clothed, although I'm not sure you could really call it clothing. Skin-tight pleather pants covered his thick, muscular thighs, and his bulge was visible through the form-fitting fabric. He was  _ stunning,  _ and his partner was just as good on the eyes, with skin the color of moonlight, dirty blond curls framing his face, and a soft body, not quite as fit as his other half but still beautiful. Kissing his pale skin were freckles, most prominent on his shoulders and high cheekbones, and a single mole on his right hip. The blond's green eyes, too, had a piercing sort of gaze to them that unnerved me, but the two of them were so handsome I just had to message them.

I sent them a pretty simple "Hey, are you two looking for fun? ;)", not expecting to ever hear back from them. I wasn't bad-looking by any means, but I was a trans guy, and hooking up while trans isn't the easiest, to say the least. To my surprise I got a response almost immediately.

"Hey cutie, we've been looking for a little ftm twink like you to breed. We'd love to take turns pumping your holes full of cum. Where are you located?" My cock throbbed. Could this  _ really  _ be happening? I sent them my location, and received another prompt response.

"You're pretty far from us and I'd hate for such a pretty little thing to have to take the bus. Can we call you an Uber?" Of  _ course  _ I'd let them pay for an Uber. It wasn't cheap in this sprawling metropolis where everything worth your time seems to be at least an hour away from any given point. I told them yes, and asked for an ETA. My ride would be there in about 15 minutes. I told them I'd see them pretty soon, and packed a change of clothes in my backpack, as well as lube, condoms, and a few toys, just in case. I knew from reading their profile these two were looking for a boy to dominate completely, and I was more than willing to submit to them fully. 

After packing, I gave myself a once-over. I'd already been wearing a cute, effeminate outfit in preparation of getting railed, so I was good to go. My eyebrows were neat, my ass was clean, and my bonus hole was already dripping wet in anticipation. I wore a slinky black crop top binder, shorts that were so short they showed the bottom of my tight ass, thigh-high socks, some platform boots, and to top it all off, a black dog collar with a hoop ready for a leash to be clipped onto it. Just as I was lacing up my boots, my phone buzzed, signifying that my Uber was outside. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I headed out and into the waiting car.

The driver was quiet and the ride was admittedly a bit awkward. I had a feeling that the older woman knew from the way I was dressed, as well as the time of night, that I was about to get fucked, hard. I zoned her out and focused on my phone. The two doms were still messaging me, teasing me and telling me all the ways they wanted to use my body. At this point I was genuinely horny out of my mind. All I could think about was how badly I needed to be filled. The ride went by quickly, and before I knew it I was walking up to their door. I knocked lightly, and the door swung open. They looked exactly like their pictures, with the same piercing eyes that held a darkness behind them. The couple looked at me like a piece of meat, and I felt infinitely small before them. Their gaze still made me uneasy, but at this point I was thinking more with my dick than my head, so I brushed my unease off as normal hookup anxiety. They waited until the Uber left, and then, without a word being spoken, the dark-haired man hooked his index finger through the hoop of my collar and pulled me inside their house.

I was led to their living room, and they sat me on the couch. The older man straddled me, grinding his already-hard cock against me as he began to kiss me. It was one of the most intense kisses I'd ever had. He forced his hot tongue into my mouth, exploring every part of it. In the adjacent kitchen, I heard the sound of a cork being popped out of a bottle, followed by a liquid being poured. I sucked his tongue, moaning lightly into his mouth as strong, firm hands inched their way underneath my binder, sliding it up and revealing my breasts. We parted for only a moment so he could remove the garment, before he immediately continued his assault, groping my breasts and pinching my nipples. He moved his kisses from my mouth to just below my jaw, moving down even further, kissing and sucking at the sensitive flesh where my collarbone met my neck. I moaned loudly, bucking my hips into him and tangling my dainty fingers into his midnight hair. As I pulled at his hair he grunted, grabbing my slender wrists in his strong hands and slamming them down into the plush couch, restraining me.

The blond man left the kitchen carrying three glasses of a deep red wine. He set two of them on the nearby coffee table, bringing the third over to me as he joined us on the couch. Bringing the glass to my lips still parted in a moan, his free hand brushed over my thigh, rubbing my dick through my shorts.

"Drink." He purred into my ear, his voice soft and thick with lust before tipping the wine down my throat. I did as I was told, swallowing the sweet wine down greedily as the pair continued working my body. The wine had a strange aftertaste to it, almost salty, but I was too horny to care at all. I continued bucking my hips and moaning at every touch. The wine was hitting me fast and hard, and my body was somehow becoming even more sensitive. The dark-haired man had moved on from my neck to my tits, his fair-haired other half taking his place at my neck as the older man sucked at my nipples, lightly grazing his teeth over them before swirling his tongue around the bud. My mind was becoming cloudier by the second. I felt dumb, like a piece of meat whose only purpose was to be fucked and bred, and I was loving every second of it. 

Moving from my neck, the more pale of the two reached for the coffee table, taking the second glass and pressing it, too, to my lips. They parted the instant I felt the cool glass against them, and once again I finished the glass quickly. The same salty aftertaste lingered, stronger this time than the first glass. He ran his hair through my fingers, telling me how I was being such a good boy and how perfect of a breeder bitch I was going to be. I nodded, dazed, as his partner continued working my tits in his mouth and hands. This was better than anything I had expected. My cunt was so wet and so hungry for cock that I knew I had soaked my shorts at this point, but the blond kept rubbing me. I started to feel heavy, and the room began to darken around me. Noticing this change in my demeanor, the sable-haired man let go of my wrists, and my hands absent-mindedly drifted to the tented crotch of each man’s pants, palming and rubbing their cocks through the thin fabric. Both of them were incredibly hard, and when I heard the soft moans of the blond I knew it wouldn’t be long before I was finally filled with cock.

My eyes were heavy, and I felt like I was drifting away from my body. Every brush of their skin against mine felt electric, sending shocks straight to my ready hole. The two of them stopped abruptly, pulling away from me. “Let’s take this one to the bedroom, babe.” Said one to the other. “Can he even walk?” The other asked, his question punctuated by a dark chuckle. I could no longer keep my eyes open, and my head lolled to the side. I couldn’t move, but I was still aware of my surroundings. A part of me knew I should be panicking about how I was drugged, in the home of two strange men, far away from home, and that they obviously planned on using my body much more thoroughly than I had thought, but I was too wet and ready and full of lust. Whatever they had given me had not only dulled my senses, but my mind as well, rendering me a slutty living sex doll. I felt my body being scooped up, no major feat considering I was only 5’2”, my body light and limp, compared to these men who were easily 6’4” each. I was carried for a while, and given the sounds around me I knew I was being brought up a flight of stairs, before I was laid onto a large bed. 

Given the feeling against my skin, the bed had been covered in vinyl sheets in preparation for this night. I was flipped over onto my stomach before being pulled up by the hips. The sound of a zipper rang through my ears, and I knew what would come next. The dark-haired man rubbed his thick cock along my entrance slowly, still teasing me despite the fact that I was completely prone, soaking wet, and ready to be pounded whether I wanted it or not. He dragged the tip along my hard cock, and I couldn’t help but let out a moan. The mattress depressed in front of me, and I assumed the other man had kneeled in front of me with intent of fucking my face. I was correct. The blond tilted my head up, my mouth lolling open as he slid his hard cock into my waiting mouth, his salty precum being spread all over my tongue as he slowly started to thrust inside. His partner was still taking his time, occasionally slapping his cock against my own, eliciting moans from my small frame that would put a whore to shame. 

Finally, without warning, he sheathed himself inside me fully. I was beyond well-lubricated at this point and felt nothing but pleasure as he began to mercilessly pound me. His partner was much more gentle, stroking my hair and face as he used my mouth. Within seconds of being entered, I felt myself starting to contract around the thick cock inside me. I was cumming already. My orgasm wracked my body and I almost screamed in ecstasy around the cock that was slowly being dragged in and out of my lips. He moaned, whispering me praises, before wrapping his fingers in my hair and plunging his full length down my throat. As the pace of the man fucking my face increased to a brutal degree, the man fucking me from behind adjusted his angle. He hit my g-spot with every thrust, slapping my ass a few times before wrapping his arms around me. With one hand he groped my breasts, tugging at my nipples harshly, and with the other he rubbed my cock. The couple’s brutal onslaught continued, hammering their cocks into my holes and using me like a piece of meat. I quickly came again, and again, each contraction of my body causing my consciousness to drift further and further away, until eventually I blacked out.

When I finally awoke, I found that I had been restrained. My joints were stiff from being strapped into a bondage bench, and I had no idea how long I had been out. I could not see, and at first I wondered if I was still unable to open my eyes but as I came further to, I realized it was because I had been blindfolded. My body ached, and I could feel that my skin had been bruised in places all over my body, no doubt from being bitten and marked by these beautiful, horrible men. I knew from my current position that they were far from finished with me. 

“He’s awake now,” The older man said, “bring in Miska.” I heard a door open, followed by the unmistakable sound of claws clicking against hardwood floor.

“When we said we wanted to breed you, we didn’t just mean  _ we  _ would breed you. This is Miska, our retired breeding husky. He’s been insatiably horny lately, and we knew we needed to find him a mate. He likes little trans twinks such as yourself, and when we saw your profile we knew you were the one for him.” 

Anxiety bloomed in the pit of my stomach, followed by intense arousal. This was wrong. They couldn’t do this to me, I couldn’t let them have a dog breed me! Maybe it was just the drugs lingering in my system, but part of me knew that this was my place, this is what I was meant for. To be a breeding bitch for anything that wanted me. I felt Miska’s hot breath against my still-dripping entrance before the dog began to lick at me, lapping up my juices hungrily. I let out an uneven moan as I was forced to let a dog eat me out. It felt so good, the dog’s tongue was longer, hotter, and wetter than that of a human’s and satisfied me in ways that no man ever could. Just as I was on the brink of another orgasm, Miska stopped. He had deemed me prepared enough to mate. I felt his large front paws on my back as he aligned his tapered cock with my hole. The bench I was strapped in had me at the perfect height and position to take the husky’s red cock, and with one thrust, I was being fucked by a 60+ pound dog. 

His thrusts were more aggressive and desperate than a human’s, and he panted desperately into my ear. At first I had tried to suppress my moans, but the beast’s cock felt so perfect inside me I could no longer contain my pleasure. I moaned and cried and screamed as the dog pounded my cunt, Miska clearly wanting nothing more than to fill me with his seed. Sometimes his cock would slip out of my sloppy hole, dragging along my own member, sensitive from countless orgasms. One of the dog’s owners would promptly re-align him and guide him inside of me. They wanted to make sure this dog planted his seed inside of me, and that not a drop went to waste.

The canine’s pace increased, and as his knot began to swell, I reached my first orgasm, cumming hard around the kotted member. Miska kept fucking my needy hole, his knot swelling more and more by the second. It popped in and out of me, and the sensation was like nothing else I’d ever felt. As it reached its maximum size, Miska forced it inside of me one last time. I felt my cunt being stretched as the beastial cock was locked inside of me and reached another orgasm just as Miska’s doggie cum flooded my insides. My head was completely empty as wave after wave of seed gushed inside of me. I felt pure bliss, like I was whole, fulfilling a role I didn’t know I had needed to serve. 

Miska and I were tied together for what felt like ages, slowly pumping cum into me all the while until his knot deflated entirely and he pulled out of me. Cum started to leak out of me, but I felt something cold enter me before any more could gush out. I had been plugged so none of Miska’s cum would go to waste. After that, I blacked out again.

I’ve been living with my three new masters for about half a year now, and I’m bred by Miska about once a month. My human masters no longer need to drug me in order for me to be receptive, as I have taken to my training well. For a while, I slept with the two of them, but in these months I’ve developed a bond with Miska, and prefer to sleep in his kennel with him. Sometimes I’m awoken by a surprise breeding, and there’s nothing better than being woken up with a swollen knot thrusting in and out of you. I wouldn’t trade being the breeding bitch of a massive husky for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on the subreddit r/BeastFiction, but I thought I would post it here as well to increase the audience. If there even IS an audience for this specific sort of depravity, this was written to be completely self-indulgent. This is my first piece of erotica that I've actually completed and I had a lot of fun writing this to be honest. I don't know if I'll write more with this specific concept, but if there's interest I will consider it! Thanks for reading my trash <3


End file.
